


Cuddling on the Couch

by Nonesane



Series: Mag7 prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: A short snippet of Billy and Goodnight being hopelessly couple-y. Written in response to a request for modern AU fluff bynopholomover on Tumblr.





	Cuddling on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nopholom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/gifts).



> As I'm a newcomer to this fandom I'm testing my grasp of the characters by writing short snippets with them. I'm happy to accept prompts! [You can comment on this post on Tumblr](http://nonesane.tumblr.com/post/159838940420/mag7-fandom-people-of-the-internet-send-me-your) or send me a Tumblr ask if you have a prompt for me :)

"I love it when you do that."  
  
Billy allowed himself a quick smile before he said: "Do what?"  
  
Goodnight, who’d stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, grinned. "Oh don’t be coy, _chèr_. You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"What you say next is going to be ridiculous, isn’t it?" Billy said in the deadpan monotone that he’d spent decades perfecting — and that Goodnight had spent years finding cracks in.  
  
Clutching his hand over his heart in mock pain Goodnight made his way to join Billy on the couch. It was a fairly large couch, but availability of space rarely resulted in any of it being left between the two of them. Goodnight seemed to delight in cozying up to Billy in places were there clearly was no room to do so.  
  
Arm slung over Billy’s shoulders and lips brushing his ear Goodnight said: "Few people I know can scare a man into agreement with a glare alone. To do so during a Skype call is utmost impressive! Proves what a miracle of a man you are."  
  
"Ridiculous," Billy confirmed - as if there had been any doubt to the level of silliness ahead of him. He set his laptop on the coffee table, careful not to dislodge Goodnight’s arm from around his shoulders.  
  
"You are glorious, love," Goodnight continued, cuddling closer. "How I ever landed myself a man so perfect I fear I shall never know."  
  
"You are a total sap."  
  
"Guilty," said Goodnight, sounding only amused and pleased. He settled his head on Billy's shoulder, letting his arm slide down to wrap around Billy's waist, pulling him closer. "Now, what shall we get up to?"  
  
"I can think of a few things." Billy let himself keep smiling this time. He let the tension from the business-call bleed out, sinking further into the couch and into Goodnight's embrace.  
  
He both heard and felt Goodnight chuckle. "Your dirty mind is as exquisite as your deadly eyes, _sha_. Unfortunately, Sam should be along in less than twenty minutes and I suspect Faraday will show up before him just to annoy us all."  
  
"If he sees something he doesn't want to, he has only himself to blame," Billy pointed out, his left arm mirroring Goodnight's right in wrapping around his partner's waist. The soft kiss he pressed to Goodnight's cheek contrasted the playful innuendo.  
  
"Always knew you had an exhibitionist streak," Goodnight murmured, voice laced with laughter. "Though I fear that man'd just as likely pull out his phone and start filming as head for the hills."  
  
Billy gave a grunt of agreement.  
  
On the wall the clock ticked away the minutes as they sat in comfortable silence. People who'd met Goodnight might have thought it odd to put 'comfortable' and 'silence' alongside his name. Then again, they'd likely not put 'cuddler' alongside Billy's name either, and Billy was perfectly fine with that.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell broke the silence. Billy made to get up, but Goodnight's arm gently held him in place, the man practically in his lap at that point. "Are you going to let me get that?"  
  
"Eh," Goodnight said, eyes closed and looking completely at peace, "Sam's got a key."  
  
"Hmm. If it's Faraday?"  
  
"He can wait." And that was that.


End file.
